


#98 Different

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [98]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracey and Misty discuss how different she is, compared to her sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#98 Different

"It's odd, isn't it?" Tracey sipped at his soda through a straw, as he sat at the café table. Opposite him was Misty, also drinking a soda. At Misty's confused look, he coughed. "Sorry, I just spoke my thoughts out loud without thinking."

"Well, what's odd?" Misty tilted her head, her eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"About you and your sisters..." Tracey trailed off. "I know you can be kind of sensitive about the subject of your sisters. Well, it's worse with Violet and Lily, but you seem to get on well enough with Daisy."

"Yeah, Daisy's not such a big tease like the others," Misty muttered, her expression darkening.

"Daisy, Violet and Lily, they are so alike, mostly absorbed in their looks and more, well..." Tracey paused again, a flicker of alarm passing over his face.

"Attractive?" Misty asked, her voice slightly edgy.

Tracey sighed. "Sorry. I wasn't too subtle there. But you're different, aren't you? You aren't like your sisters at all."

"Yeah." Misty rested her chin in one hand. "Sometimes I think I might have been adopted and nobody told me."

"Seriously?" Tracey blinked.

"No, of course not!" Misty grinned. "I wouldn't want to be like them anyway, so absorbed in my looks and so air headed. I'm also a good Pokémon trainer, unlike them. Honestly, I'm glad to be different. The Cerulean City gym needs one competent sister to run the place."

Tracey chuckled awkwardly, sighing in relief. That hadn't gone too badly then. Sometimes he was afraid of provoking Misty's wrath, knowing she could be rather scary when angry, but it seemed he'd managed to dodge that bullet.


End file.
